narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yugito Nii
was a jōnin-level kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails. The Two-Tails has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing her death when the beast was extracted. However, upon her reincarnation, the Two-Tails was resealed within Yugito.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 Background Yugito was made the Two-Tails' jinchūriki at the age of two and, at the end of a detestable training that was imposed on her, she was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast at will.Third Databook, page 127 At some point in the anime, Yugito agreed for Nekobaa to obtain the paw print of the Two-Tails for the Paw Encyclopaedia. Personality Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise, and courageous kunoichi. This was seen in part when she trapped two members of Akatsuki along with herself, vowing that they'd never leave alive. Also, it was said that she was firm, decisive and thoughtful of her team-mates. Appearance Yugito had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Abilities Yugito was a highly-skilled and powerful kunoichi that even Killer B looked up to, despite her being younger than him.Naruto Second Artbook She was a decent strategist, as she managed to lead two Akatsuki members into a trap which sealed the room, effectively cutting off any escape routes. After her reincarnation and serving as one of Tobi's Six Paths of Pain, Yugito is seen with both Sharingan and Rinnegan. Combining the perceptual and predictive abilities of the former with the shared vision ability of the latter, allowed Yugito to use her attacks in a more precise and coordinated fashion as well as react to enemy attacks more efficiently, both individually and in conjunction and with the other jinchūriki. Taijutsu For close-ranged combat, Yugito could make her finger and toe nails grow to become long claws. Coupled with her natural taijutsu skills, Yugito could clash even with sword users. She has been shown as being quite skilled in taijutsu, attacking first with her clawed hands to force her enemies to block with both arms, and then attack them with her clawed feet. Nature Transformation Yugito can use Fire Release to shoot a ball of hair surrounded by fire that turns into the shape of a mouse that then breaks up into several single hairs on fire that can pursue the target. When using the Two-Tails' power, she can create a massive fireball that can destroy an entire building in a single shot. Jinchūriki Transformations Yugito has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense blue fire chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. While Yugito doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. Hidan commented before the battle that it would be hard to defeat her with the aid of her tailed beast. Upon her reincarnation, Yugito was able to partially transform into the Two-Tails. When she was immobilised by B's clone she changes into her 'Version 2' form and attacks Naruto. She is able to swipe at her opponents with her claws in this mode. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc She was first seen running through the sewers from some unknown people, who were later revealed to be Hidan and Kakuzu. When she entered a large room, where all the sewers seemed to meet, she finally stopped. After some bickering between the two Akatsuki members, she revealed that she had intentionally led them there, and activated an explosive tag on the tunnel behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Akatsuki, she fully transformed into the Two-Tails. However, after a battle that devastated the landspace, she was taken down by Hidan, and brought to the Akatsuki lair by Zetsu. The Two-Tails was extracted from her body, resulting in her death. Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yugito is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Yugito is later seen travelling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the revived jinchūriki were sent into battle. With the enemy blinded by Fū, Yugito attacks them directly alongside Han, where she clashes with B and his swords. Extending the toenails of her right foot, she attempts to kick him, but B manages to evade the blow. However, when this initial assault fails, she, like the others, unleashes the power of her respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. Immediately after Rōshi's attack, Yugito unleashes her own Mouse Hairball technique, causing Naruto and B to flee. Extending her finger nails once again, she pursues the pair and momentarily clashes with B, where she sustains a minor wound. Although the injury begins to regenerate instantly, the chakra receiver embedded in her chest is exposed. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Yugito is then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the technique's completion, she manages to escape by adopting her Version 2 form, where she then proceeds to slash Naruto using her Cat Claw technique. Regrouping with the other revived jinchūriki, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, Yugito charges past the pair towards Naruto. Rallying once again, she along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two Konohagakure jōnin, after Han's previous attack is thwarted by Kakashi. After Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yugito is forced to enter her full Two-Tails form, as Tobi prepares to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball alongside the others, the jinchūriki instead resort to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to then be repelled as the latter adopts his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Yugito attempts to strike the Nine-Tails from behind, but finds herself sent reeling after a collision with the Six-Tails. With this, the rival beasts regroup and prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, launching it towards their opponents only to have it diverted by an opposing one. Attempting to remove the opposing tailed beasts' chakra receivers in the ensuing blast, Naruto enters the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he meets Yugito along with the other jinchūriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, she tells of how Son had predicted this event, before later introducing herself to Naruto alongside her beast, Matatabi. After Matatabi was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yugito and the other jinchūriki's corpses were collected by B and held in the Eight-Tails' tentacles. With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Yugito and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and her soul returned to the afterlife. Legacy When Yugito was captured, Kumogakure tried desperately to save her. Rescue teams were sent to investigate Akatsuki lairs, but because there were so many places to look they wasted time, and were unable to get to her before her death. Because of these "mistakes", Kumogakure knew what not to do when Killer B was apparently captured.Naruto chapter 455, page 8 B's and Yugito's captures by Akatsuki eventually prompt the Fourth Raikage to convene a Kage Summit. Trivia * Her birth date corresponds to Leo the lion in the western zodiac, furthering to her cat-like attributes and Leo is also a "fire sign" as well. * "Nii" means "second place" in Japanese. * Yugito is one of the handful Kumogakure characters not to have a name either as a pronunciation of a letter or a name that describes her, and is the only Kumogakure character with a known surname. * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. Due to this fact, Yugito might be somehow connected with one of the Raikage. * According to the databook(s): ** Yugito's hobby was playing the shamisen. ** Yugito's favourite foods were tekkadon and milk, while her least favourites were anything spicy. ** Yugito wished to fight any enemies of Kumogakure. ** Yugito has completed 1,025 official missions in total: 190 D-rank, 185 C-rank, 356 B-rank, 260 A-rank, 34 S-rank. ** Yugito's favourite phrase was . References